Picnic at Gibbs!
by hwetty222
Summary: This is also a story of a young Tim and Tony. This time no one is in trouble and it is mostly happiness and cuteness. It will feature the entire team as well. Slightly different from my other writings, but I hope you will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I have a problem. I write stories and then have too many and I cannot keep up with them. But then I write an entirely new story line! I know I should update the other stories but this little plot has been floating around for a while! No one in trouble in this one, so it is something new! Enjoy!

Also, clearly this is an A/U story so I am making some of the relationships up. I am making it so Leon's kids are relatively the same age and Tim and Tony.

^^^NCIS^^^

"No shir, Da!" Timmy shouted as he tugged at his T-shirt. Tim was two and a half years old and did not like the feel of clothes against his skin.

"Timmy, we have company coming over. The shirt stays on." His father told him.

"No shir!" Tim cried out once more. Gibbs sighed before helping his youngest out of his shirt. He could easily put the shirt on before everyone came over and the fight would not be worth it.

"Pants?" Tim asked as he looked up at his dad hoping he would take those off as well.

"Pants stay on Tim." Gibbs held firm.

"Kay. Me play now?" He asked sweetly with wide green eyes.

"Sure thing, kiddo" Gibbs said as he left his youngest son to play in the living room as he went to finish preparing supper.

Five minutes later Tony walked into the kitchen where his father was preparing the fruit salad.

"Daddy, can I have a snack?" Tony asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Where is your shirt?" Gibbs asked four year old Tony who was very definitely wearing a shirt ten minutes ago. Living in a house with two boys Gibbs was used to nudity and wanted to make an environment in which his sons were comfortable with their own bodies. That made it difficult to keep them clothed though and was a problem in the colder months. It was early fall and Gibbs planned a grilling night for his team and while it was still warm out, it was much too cold to go out without clothes.

"With Timmy in the living room." Tony said offhandedly. "Can we have a snack, we're hungry." Tony repeated getting down to the issue at hand.

"We are eating soon, but you can have some grapes" Gibbs said as he handed his son a small bowl of the fruit.

"Thanks, daddy!" Tony yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the living room.

Looking at his watch Gibbs realized there was only fifteen minutes until everyone was coming over and he still needed to get the boys ready. Walking into the living room he found Timmy playing with his toy cars without any clothes on and saw Tony on the top of the stairs also naked with his clothes thrown about the living room.

Gibbs shook his head good naturedly before picking up Tony's clothes and handing them to the boy. Tony got half way down the stairs before the door opened and Ducky walked in.

Tony let out a high pitched squeal before racing up the stairs. Tim who was too young to be embarrassed greeted the elderly man happily.

"Ducky!" He called excitedly from the couch.

"Well hello Timothy boy. It's a tad cold for no clothes is it not?" Ducky asked as he took off his coat. Tim just giggled and continued playing with his car ignoring the adults.

"I tried Duck, he is just more comfortable in his birthday suit." Gibbs told his friend as he hung up the coat.

"No worries Jethro. Although I should tell you that-" Is all Ducky got out before Ziva stormed in the door.

"Don't worry Ducky, I will get the bags" Ziva said sarcastically as she struggled to carry the bags into the living room. At the female presence Tim took notice and was clearly embarrassed. His face turned bright red as he let out a squeal and covered himself with a pillow.

"Da!" Tim cried out hoping his father would come to his aide. Gibbs picked up the big fluffy blanket from the couch before wrapping it around his son and scooping him up. Tim buried his face into his father's shoulder trying to hide, even though Ziva hardly noticed Tim as she brought the bags into the kitchen.

"Timmy and I will be down in a minute. Do me a favor and take out the potatoes when the timer goes off." Gibbs told them as he headed up the stairs. As they made their way up the stairs, Gibbs saw Tony was peeking his head around the corner. He was clearly too shy to go downstairs even when he was dressed.

"Why don't you head on down bud? I think Ziva might have something for you." Gibbs told him. He could see Tony fighting with himself. Tony Must have decided the embarrassment of earlier was outweighed by the prospect for presents as he raced down the stairs.

"See ya" Tony said as he ran down the stairs yelling Ziva's name.

Gibbs just shook his head as he walked into Tim's room. He dropped the bundle of a boy on the bed and Tim bounced slightly and let out a shriek of laughter.

"Which shirt do you want to wear Tim? Superman or the Hulk?" He asked needlessly as Tim was going through a Superman phase.

"Soup man!" Tim shouted as he crawled out of the blanket and kneeled on the bed and sat down on his heels. Gibbs grabbed the shirt and Tim held his hands up so his father could help him dress. The older man then grabbed underwear and a pair of jeans.

"No jean" Tim shook his head.

"Timmy, we have company, we should wear jeans." Gibbs said trying to convince him to wear something besides the usual sweatpants.

"No jean!" Tim said once more. Once again deciding that the fight would not be worth it he scooped Tim up and tossed him gently on the bed so he fell on his back which elicited another laugh. Tim threw his legs up so his father could put his pants on. Once Tim was dressed Gibbs picked the boy up before heading down the stairs.

^^^NCIS^^^

"You are going to spoil the boys if you bring toys over every time you come over" Gibbs told his team as he walked down the stairs with Tim on his hip.

"They are just too cute not to spoil though!" Kate said as she grabbed Tim who was reaching out for her. "I think there might even be something for you in one of the bags" She said as she walked outside to sit on the patio and sat down with Tim on her lap.

"Daddy! Look what I got!" Tony yelled as Gibbs walked outside and the boy hopped up and down in excitement pointing at his new toy. Gibbs saw that it was a mini basketball hoop, the kind that just stood up itself and it was placed in the middle of the yard. Tony would not be able to dribble with it there but the boy did not seem to mind.

"Can we play? Can we?" Tony asked, not calming down any.

"Why don't you and Tim go play while I put the steaks on?" His father asked.

"Tim's too little" Tony said. He continued to speak even after his younger brother protested. "Can we play daddy? Plleeeasse?" He begged.

The puppy dog eyes he was getting were hard to resist, but Gibbs knew the boys would be hungry soon and become grumpy if the food was not ready. Not to mention he did not want to make his guests wait either.

"I promise I will play with you after supper Tony, but I have to finish with dinner." He told his son who looked disappointed. He poked the boy's stomach making him laugh before saying, "Gotta fuel that tummy so you can keep playing, right?"

"I guess so." He said agreeably. "Where's my basketball?"

"It's in the garage. Why don't you ask Jimmy if he will help you find it?' And before he was finished talking, Tony had already grabbed the young ME's hand and started pulling him away from the conversation he was having with Ziva and Ducky.

"Tony!" His dad called out grabbing the boy's attention. "That's not how we ask someone to do something." Gibbs scolded softly.

As if just recognizing what he had done, Tony let go of Jimmy's hand.

"Uncle Jimmy, will you please help me find my basketball so you and me can play with my new hoop?" Tony asked politely. Neither Gibbs nor Jimmy brought up the fact that Tony was demanding the ME play basketball instead of inviting him to play.

"Sure thing, sport!" Jimmy said and grabbed Tony's hand before heading to the garage.

"Me go to, da?" Timmy asked as he watched sadly as his honorary uncle and brother walk away.

"You have to stay here Timmy. You have your own present!" Kate distracted Tim easily.

"Present?" Tim asked with excited anticipation.

"A present" Kate smiled. "Why don't you go look in that green bag over there" she instructed as she set the boy on his feet.

When Tim reached the bag he picked it up and flipped it over so the contents fell on the wooden patio noisily. He reached for what looked like a plastic gun with a circle at the end. He held it up before pointing it at Kate and pulling the trigger.

"Bang, bang!" Tim yelled out gleefully even though nothing happened.

Gibbs on the other hand was not as excited as his youngest son. Gibbs allowed for toy soldiers and nerf guns, but Gibbs did not like to keep fake weapons in the house as he thought it sent the wrong message to kids that guns were toys to be played with. Kate saw the look on her boss's face and was quick to clarify.

"No Tim, bring the bottle on the ground over here and I will show you what to do."

"Bang, bang!" Tim called out again ignoring what the woman was saying.

"Timothy boy, bring this over to Caitlyn and she will show you how to work this toy properly." Ducky said as he handed Tim the plastic bottle. Thoroughly distracted by an adult this time, Tim did as he was told. He offered both the gun like thing and the bottle to Kate who proceeded to open the bottle and dip the tip of the gun into the bottle and then she pulled it out and pulled the trigger several time creating a bunch of small bubbles.

"It's a bubble gun, see?" She told Tim, though she looked directly at Gibbs to gage his reaction.

"Bubbo!" Tim screeched as he reached to pop them. "Bubbo!" He giggled.

Gibbs watched for a few minutes as Kate alternated between making a lot of small bubbles by pulling the trigger several times quickly and making large bubbles by pulling is several times but with a lag in between. Tim would reach and pop the bubble as it was still on the circle and after a few times of getting sprayed with soapy water she nixed the idea of making big bubbles.

"Well Duck, why don't we leave Tim in these capable hands and go finish with supper?" Gibbs asked and Ducky agreed to.

The minute they entered the kitchen Leon and his family walked in.

"Hope you don't mind us just walking in, but no one answered the door" the director said.

"Door was unlocked for a reason Leon." Gibbs told the man simply. "Everyone is out back if you want to head on out there" He told his boss's family. He handed Vance the plates of steak before grabbing the fruit salad to bring out.

Gibbs left Ducky to finish the vegetables and potatoes before heading out to make the steaks. The coals were already hot as he had made the fire before everyone came over so all that was left for supper cooking the steak.

"No!" Gibbs heard Tim yell from where he stood tending the coals. He looked over and saw four year old Kayla playing with the bubble machine. "Mine!" Tim yelled as he ripped the toy from the girl's arms. Gibbs could see her lip begin to wobble so he decided to intervene before the situation got out of hand.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked calmly as he went to crouch in front of his son who was holding the toy closely to his chest. "Tim?" The father asked when his son did not give any response.

"My toy!" Tim said, visibly upset.

"I gave it to her Gibbs. Tim did not want to make the bubbles, he just wanted to pop them so I did not think it would be a big deal if Kayla did it." Kate informed. "Sorry" The agent offered.

"It's not a problem Kate. Tim knows he needs to share, don't you Timmy?" The father asked.

"But it's mine!" Time declared once more with a put upon look on his face.

"Tim, Kayla is our guest and friend. That means we need to play nice with her. So you can let her play with you or we will put the toy away altogether. It is your choice." Gibbs told the boy.

Tim was still holding the toy tightly to himself and did not make any movement to hand the toy over so Gibbs tried to take it from Tim.

"Timothy, I just told you that you need to share or we are putting the toy away. You are choosing not to share, so I am going to take it." The father warned.

Tim looked like he was about to pitch a fit, when his older brother came back with Jimmy.

"Come on Timmy, we are going to play basketball now!" Tony told his younger brother and effectively prevented a meltdown. Gibbs did not know how Tony knew his brother so well, but in moments like this he really appreciated it. Gibbs did not know if it was the fact that Tony could see his brother was upset or that Jimmy had convinced Tony to let Tim play that the older brother was allowing the younger one to play, but he honestly did not care. Gibbs just wanted to get supper finished.

"Come on, Jared, you are playing to!" Tony decided. He did not ask Kayla, but that seemed to suit her just fine when Gibbs handed the girl the bubble gun. She was out numbered with the amount of boys playing anyways and while she liked playing with Tim, he was being kind of a jerk right now towards her.

The adults chatted as they helped set up the table and bring out the other dishes while Gibbs cooked the steak. They would momentarily pause and watch the kids and Jimmy playing basketball. Tim did not seem to be getting the idea of the game and would let the ball drop in front of him and kick it back towards his brother.

It upset the older boy but when he went to confront Tim about it, he saw the look on Jimmy's face. Deciding to put the older boy out of his misery and knowing that Tim took longer to get ready to eat anyways, Gibbs called his youngest son over. Tim looked at his brother before deciding it was not worth it to play basketball anymore.

"Let's go wash our hands, Timmy." Gibbs said once his son ran over to him. Gibbs picked Tim up before heading into the downstairs bathroom.

"No like bassball, Da" Tim said neutrally as he rubbed his soapy hands together.

"You don't like basketball? Why not?" The father asked as he helped get all the soap off the boy's hands.

"Tony mean. Me no play no more." Tim said definitively.

"Maybe you and I can play together and you can learn the correct way to play basketball. Should we play together Timmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tim replied unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to play if you don't want Tim. It was just an idea. But let's go eat now, how's that sound?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tim responded happily. He patted his stomach before saying "Me hungry, Da!"

"Let's go get you fed then!" Gibbs said enthusiastically as he grabbed Tim's hand and started walking towards the patio.

When they got there everyone except Jimmy, Jared and Tony were sitting at the table. They were still playing basketball.

"Boy's, time to eat!" Gibbs called out as he sat Tim on his booster seat.

"Just a minute Dad!" Tony shouted back as he dunked the basketball.

"Now, Tony! We aren't going to keep everyone waiting!" Gibbs yelled. Tony was going to protest but both Jimmy and Jared started walking to the table. With one final look Tony made his way over as well.

"Let's go wash up, Jared" Leon said to his six year old son.

"Tony" Gibbs said with a nod of his head and Tony knew the meaning and followed the parent and child to go wash his own hands.

By the time they returned Gibbs was just setting the steaks on everyone's plate. When Gibbs sat down he began cutting up Tim's steak.

"Daddy, will you cut up mine?" Tony asked politely.

"Tat-toes, da?" Tim asked as he reached for the cheesy potatoes that he loved so much.

"Those are too hot now Tim. You can eat your fruit first." Gibbs said as he waved Tim's hands away from the hot food. "And Tony, I will cut yours up once I am done with Tim's" He said even though his son could clearly see what he was doing.

"I can help you Tony" Ziva said as she reached for his plate.

"No!" Tony said quickly. "I want daddy to do it!" he whined.

"Tony," Gibbs said as he quickly lost his patience with balancing several tasks. "You can either wait for me to finish with Tim's steak or you can let Ziva help you." He said with a look to his oldest. "Tim! I told you it is to hot right now." Gibbs scolded as he continued to cut the steak. Tim swung his legs restlessly as he waited for his dad to finish.

"Fine." Tony pouted and crossed his arms and fell back on his chair. Ziva can help me."

Ziva immediately began to reach for his plate but Gibbs cut her off.

"Tony, this is the second time I have had to remind you to ask for something more politely." The father told his oldest son. "I know you have better manners than that".

"But I'm hungry now!" Tony said loudly.

Gibbs momentarily stopped cutting up Tim's steak to address Tony.

"I know you are hungry Tony, but there is plenty of other food you can be eating right now. And I already told you I will cut your steak up, but it will be a few minutes. I don't like how you are behaving right now, Anthony. You can either be patient or you can eat by yourself because I don't want to have to eat with a whiny person at the table" Gibbs declared patiently and calmly.

It always amazed Vance how patient Gibbs was with his son's. He admired his ability to parent alone and honestly Vance did not think he would do nearly so well. He knew better than anyone how much kids could drive you up the wall but at least he had his wife to balance it out.

Tony let out a loud sigh before asking Ziva to cut up his meat. She did so without a word and the matter was over as simply as that. And Tony, the ever flexible boy, quickly entertained the group with his stories of preschool.

^^^NCIS^^^

**A/N **So there will be a part two of this if there is any interest. Scratch that, I will write it either way. It was getting so long that I needed to cut it off at some point, but I can visualize where I want this story to go. Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Bonfire at Gibbs!

A/N I feel slightly ashamed to admit this…. I have had this chapter done for several months and did not realize I didn't post it to the site! At least you get two chapters in one night? Please don't hate me?

Dinner was a joyful but in regards to the children, a messy affair. Tim knew the skills for using his cutlery but still preferred to use his hands. After Gibbs had given him the okay for the potatoes he went in full force, getting cheese and chunks of potato everywhere.

Tony on the other hand was reveling in the fact that they had company and was easily distracted. He never ate much anyways and had to be reminded several times to sit down and eat. It made Gibbs slightly jealous of the Vance children who sat there calmly and managed to eat their meals and hold a conversation. While Kayla was nearly the same age as Tim, there were clear distinctions between the boy and girl. Gibbs loved his two sons but he sometimes found himself longing for the relationship one could only have with a daughter.

"Tat-toes, Da!" Tim cried out effectively bringing Gibbs back into the moment.

"How are you still hungry Tim?" Gibbs asked as he tickled Tim's tummy. He had already eaten steak, potatoes, fruit and some chips.

"Hungwy, Da, tat-toes!" Tim said as he stood on his chair and tried to grab at the bowl across the table. Gibbs easily grabbed the boy and placed him back on his seat.

"Why don't we save room for dessert Tim?" Gibbs suggested.

"What are we having, Daddy?" Tony asked as his ears picked at the word dessert.

"There will be s'mores if you finish half your plate" The father told the boy. It was a rule of the house that the boys had to finish half their plates before they could have dessert. It was never an issue with Tim (except eating vegetables) as he often asked for seconds and the rule was more in place for Tony.

Tony looked sadly at his plate of which he had only eaten the steak and a few bites of potatoes. Jared saw the look and was quick to come to his friend's side.

"Just eat it Tony so we make some s'mores. We brought over our roasting sticks and you can use my extra-long one if you want." The older boy offered.

Not wanting to be left out of the s'more making festivities Tony quickly finished his plate. Fire grilled steak and potatoes were one of his favorite meals anyways.

Once everyone was done eating Vance and his wife offered to do the clean up since everyone else had helped with the set up.

^^^NCIS^^^

The adults sat around the table talking while watching the kids play. Gibb's neighbor had brought three and half year old Abby over to play, and Gibbs had extended the offer to the parents, but they were going to have a much needed date night.

That left Tim in the position of having to decide if he wanted to play basketball or just sit and play pretend with Abby and Kayla. The two girls had easily clicked off together and would have been fine playing themselves, but Tim really did not want to play any more basketball. So he got his soccer ball from the toy box outside and brought it over to the girls who were sitting down and proceeded to pass the ball around. When neither girl got up to play, he sat down so they were in a circle and passed it with his hands.

Soon though the sun was going down and it was time to make the s'mores. Once dinner was done and Gibbs had dutifully played some basketball with the boys, as well as Jimmy and Vance, he had built the fire back up to prepare to keep everyone warm and so they could roast the marshmallows.

**A/N **I am really bad at balancing several characters at once so I apologize for the lack of balance among the characters.


	3. S'mores at Gibbs!

It was dark by the time the fire was going well enough to make s'mores. It was also clear that the children were ready to settle down. By this time Tony and Jared were no longer speaking. So when Gibbs suggested dessert, everyone was excited.

"Tony, Tim, come here please" Gibbs said from the chair by the fire.

"Daddy- I can make my own" Tony said as he saw his father preparing the roasting stick for two marshmallows.

"I don't want you that close to the fire Tony" Gibbs explained.

"That's why I got a long stick!" Tony explained, oblivious to why his father didn't want him doing it.

"Tony, you can help me make it, but I want you over here please" The father ordered.

"Daddy" Tony whined.

"Hey Tony, why don't you help me out?" Jimmy asked. "I've never made one before."

"What!" Tony cried. His shock that an adult that he really liked had never made a s'more clearly outweighed the fact that he was upset with his father.

With Tony taken care of, he was able to give Tim the attention he needed.

"Me s'mores da!" Tim shouted as he ran towards his father. Gibbs was quick to grab him so he didn't trip into the fire.

"Don't run by the fire Tim" The father reminded softly. "And that's right, let's make you a s'more" Gibbs agreed.

"No Da, me s'more!" Tim told the older man. It took a moment for Gibbs to understand what his son was saying.

"Uh-uh Timmy. I don't want you that close to the fire alone." Gibbs said, not willing to let his overly clumsy toddler be that close to the fire alone.

"No!" Time yelled. "Me s'mores!"

Gibbs easily pulled Tim between his knees to look him in the eyes. "Don't yell Tim. I can help you make one or there will be no s'mores." Gibbs said laying down the ultimatum to which Tim pouted.

"Okay Tim" Gibbs said after a few moments and pulled Tim to the side. He then looked at Abby. "Would you like a s'more Abs?" He asked the girl softly.

"No!" Tim whined. "Want s'more!" He cried and hit his father's arm.

"Timothy Jethro, if you are going to act like that, you can go to bed. You had your chance. Apologize and then you can have a treat" Gibbs explained sparing Tim a glance. Abby walked over to Gibbs and placed a marshmallow on the prong with the man's help.

Tim went to his dad and told him again, "Want s'more!"

This time Gibbs turned to look at his youngest son. "What do you say first?"

Tim didn't say anything and just glared.

"Ok then" The father said and gave Stan, who had arrived late with his wife, a look for help. Stan picked up the angry toddler and sat him on his lap. They were close enough to the fire that they would both be warm. Tim didn't say anything and sat there brooding.

"Come here Abby" Gibbs said kindly and guided the girl between his legs, so that she was facing the fire. He then placed her hands on the roasting stick and placed his larger ones over hers.

"How do you like them done?" He asked the girl.

"Burnt!" She cried happily.

"Burnt? Oh sweet Abbigail, you do know the perfect way to ruin a s'more don't you?" Ducky said, shaking his head good naturedly.

"That's the best way!" Abby told the group sitting around the fire.

"Uh-uh." Tony contradicted. "Golden brown is the best. That way it gets all gooey and yummy. That's how we are doing ours." Tony said, looking at Jimmy.

"How about you ask Jimmy how he wants his done Tony?" Gibbs scolded gently.

"I don't think you should give him the choice this time Gibbs" Leon said. "He's never had one before." The man reminded as he finished making his kids their desserts.

"That means he will have to eat two!" Tony said slyly.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs grunted. "Does that mean you'll get two as well?" The father asked knowingly.

"I'd have to Daddy." Tony said wisely. "Or it won't be even." Tony explained and gave his father a pleading look.

"I guess that makes sense." Gibbs agreed.

"Me want one da!" Tim called again from Stan's lap.

"You know what you have to do first Timothy." Gibbs told his youngest as he helped Abby finish her s'more.

"Want a bite Gibbs?" Abby asked holding the untouched s'more out in offering.

"That is very sweet of you Abby" He said giving her a sideways hug, "but it is all yours." And without further ado, she dug in. Gibbs put the other s'more together so she could have it later.

After seeing everyone else enjoying their treats, Tim became upset. He wriggled his way off Stan's lap and picked up a roasting stick and started poking at the coals.

"Timothy" His father yelled and grabbed the stick and tossed it to the side. He then reached over and pulled the boy to his side. "You know not to play with fire."

Tim huffed.

"Apologize and you can have a s'more" He told the boy gently.

Tim shook his head.

"Well if you are done eating then you can go to bed." The father decided.

"He can have mine" Abby said, holding out her other s'more to Tim.

"That's for you Abby." Gibbs told her. "But that was very nice of you." He praised, patting her back gently and pulling Tim's arms away from the sweet snack. Being so close to the prize, made Tim swallow his anger to apologize.

"Sorry." Tim muttered. Gibbs lifted the boy's chin so they were eye to eye.

"For?"

"Hittin' and yellin'"

While it was not the best apology the boy could make, Gibbs also knew it was past Tim's bedtime and that he had had a busy day.

"Go grab the marshmallows." Gibbs ordered.

Once everyone had a couple of s'mores, they began winding down for the night. Leon and his family left soon after because it was clear the kids were beyond tired. Once Abby was picked up, everyone else left and Gibbs was left with two tired and still sticky boys from the s'mores they had eaten.

Once everything was brought inside, Gibbs had the boys go upstairs and had Tony start the tub. He figured that everything could wait to be put away until tomorrow. He put the leftovers away quickly before heading upstairs.

When he got to the bathroom he saw Tony helping Tim take his clothes off but was struggling because Tim was asleep on his feet.

"Thanks Tony" He praised his oldest before taking over and telling Tony to hop in the tub himself.

"M'tired" Tim murmured as he was plopped in the tub. It was a testament to how tired Tim was that he did not touch any of his toys. Tony was not doing much else either, but washed his hair when instructed.

"Did you boys have fun today?"

"Yeah!" Tony said happily. "We should have s'mores every day!" The boy insisted.

"I will keep that in mind" Gibbs laughed. "How about you Tim?"

"Huh?" Tim asked sleepily.

"Never mind. Close your eye." The man instructed and washed the boy's hair. A few minutes later, both kids were clean and dry. He put both their hooded robes on before picking them both up and carrying them to Tim's room. He set them both down on Tim's bed before telling Tony to go get his PJs.

He grabbed Tim a pair of PJs and put on the boy's pull up before dressing him in the superman onesie that the kid loved so much. He just finished zipping it up and Tony walked in wearing a pair of pants and no shirt.

"Where's your shirt Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't want one" Tony said and climbed up next to Tim. Gibbs shrugged and tucked Tim in.

"What should we read tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Nuthin'." Timmy mumbled.

"Nothing?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"t'red"

"Ah." The older man answered knowingly. "Goodnight Timmy" Gibbs said and gave him a paternal kiss on the forehead.

"Th'nks Da"

"For what Timmy?" Gibbs whispered.

"T'night. Was fun."

"You're welcome Timmy." The father said and reached to pick Tony up.

"Wait!" He whispered and leaned forward to kiss his brother's forehead as well, as was there nightly routine. Then Gibbs carried Tony to his room and tucked him in.

"I had fun to Daddy."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said and placed a kiss on his forehead as well. He then went to shut the door after turning of the light.

"I meant it about the s'mores Daddy!"

A/N Thanks for sticking with me! Wasn't sure how to end it or if it was okay. I finally have finished my first fanfiction story!


End file.
